Many computing devices that are being used nowadays such as laptops, tablets, and mobile phones are light and portable. However, despite the increase in processing power in such devices they still are not capable of running highly computationally intensive applications such as compiling heavy code, processing multimedia files, high definition (HD) 3 dimensional (3D) gaming etc. At events such as hackathons (e.g. coding competitions), gaming competitions etc, users have to carry their own computers to the event venue. The computers used in such events are typically heavy-duty desktop computers with large calculation power, fast graphics cards and high definition large displays to deliver an immersive and real-time experience. They are expensive and somewhat bulky, and hence it is particularly important to ensure that they are not damaged during relocation. Transportation of these computers along their accessories (e.g. a keyboard, a mouse etc.) from one place to another place is cumbersome and time consuming since each of the units has to be packed and carried separately in special cases and boxes. Further, at an event venue, the user may require separate tables to arrange the computer and its accessories.
Therefore, in view of aforementioned problems and drawbacks associated with existing computers, there exists a need to address, for example to overcome, the aforementioned drawbacks in existing desktop computers and arrangements that make it highly inconvenient for users to carry the computers and their accessories from one place to another.